Thorns and Thandol
by Denfall
Summary: That last step would separate her from everyone she loved, but he would offer comfort. A release of emotion, anger, and frustration. Or was she just a tool? / One-shot fanfic.


_**Disclaimer:** Characters and content are the property of their respective owners and Frictional Games. I don't hold any copyright about displayed content unless it is my own. All ideas and concepts based on interactions in Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Feel free to comment and review, but please only do so constructively. Please no grammar or spelling corrections!_

The first few steps were easy; the confident stride and her elongated ears pinned back in annoyance. Her expression was heavy with anger, twisting her usually light features into wrinkles of age. How dare they treat her as a child; how dare that woman continue to take from her. Envy. Anger. The two emotions fueled her steps until she reached the wall separating the Highlands from the Foothills. She slowed to a stop, her long pale hair falling down her back in that deep black tie.

Her hands unclenched from the fists they'd tightened into at her sides, her head lifting to peer up at the tall archway above her, covering the sky in stone and brick. The priestess hesitated, unknowing of her reason for the sudden stop. Once that final step was taken, it would mean she separated herself from everything she once knew. That man, her best friends...the man she loved. Her head dropped forward, a deep frown on her lips as a lump raised in her throat.

"Xalinea."

His voice rang through her mind, causing the woman to visibly shake her head from side to side as if to jumble the thought among the other's that clouded her judgment. She raised her hands to her face, covering her pale skin from view as she tried to keep from trembling. Never had she been so separated.

The weight of another alerted her as an arm wound around her waist, the rogue stepping up to her and setting his hand on her hip to turn her into his embrace. His free hand moved to tug at her wrists and pull her palms from her face. He held a light smile as her eyes were drawn to his face. He leaned forward, hugging her against the front of his body as his voice lowered to her.

"Tell him to go away..."

She closed her eyes, her mental focus broken momentarily as she breathed in deeply. The man brought a hand to her neck, fingers sweeping under her ear before she felt the pinprick just below the connection of the pointed appendage to her head. Xalinea let herself fall limp in his arms, welcoming the small amount of poison he'd injected into her. The rogue brought his hand away, dropping the needle as he turned to sweep her up and let her drape over his arms. There was the feeling of weightlessness, the empty quiet that usually accompanied sleep. Sleep...it felt nice.

However, the usual darkness of her dreams was not welcoming. She'd lost that ability; the ability to dream. Her rest was plagued with darkness, the pitch black that left her alone in the world until she woke. This time...she dreaded the wake instead of the sleep.

The scent made her stir. Thick and heavy, dampening her senses as her eyes fluttered open to the dim light of candles. She raised a hand to sweep her hair from her face as it curled around her features. The length of her pale strands spread below her like snow. Snow. The pleasant escape she'd taken with Cardre was in the front of her mind at the thought. That place...void of everything but the two of them. She'd felt more warmth in that vast emptiness than she did in her dreams.

Her eyes focused on the stone wall above her. Had she not left the bridge? Her head lulled to the side, eyes fixing on the three candles beside her. She noticed the cushion beneath her head, the sheets that shifted under even the simplest of movements. The priestess raised to sit up, her hair loose as it hung over her exposed form. The strands sent tingles across her skin, though that was quickly reconsidered as she realized she was, in fact, nude. She brought her hands up, covering her torso as her legs curled at each hip. Her emerald eyes glanced around, their soft glow catching across her features before they settled upon the man that sat on the edge of the bed.

His scarred back was turned toward her, hunched as he leaned forward with a cigarette between his index and middle finger. His hand hung over a bent knee, pointed ears torn and twisted from multiple fights. Oddly, the woman studied him as if she'd never seen his form before. In truth, she hadn't in such a view. "...Abe?"

He raised the lit cylinder to take in a deep breath before blowing out a cloud that made her nose wrinkle at the scent. It was the familiar whiff of Blood thistle, the drug that was denied to her since the start of her training. The man's head turned to peer over his bare shoulder at her, expression hidden by the flesh while his eyes seemed to narrow toward her. It was the recognizable face of the man she'd once known as a human. Abeloc looked forward again, peering out the opening toward a small balcony. "You're awake finally."

Xalinea merely nodded, dropping a hand to grope for the sheets that were puddled around her. "You poisoned me."

He chuckled, taking another drag of the paper in his hand before lifting to stand. He was dressed in leather leggings, his boots still buckled around his shins. He was handsome, built as a rogue would be for quick movements and his steps were soft...cat-like. He entered the light that broke the doorway, the scars across his torso visible as well as the tattoo that traveled down his forearm. "Just enough to knock you out. I don't want his mind games played in my territory."

"You mean...Aheon?" The priestess brought the thin blankets around her, tucking them across the front of her form. He turned to peer at her, seeming unphased by her lack of clothing. Perhaps it was because he'd been the one to undress her.

"Alvius Aheon Duskfrost, right?" He received a nod. Abeloc stepped forward, bringing a knee up to rest on the bed as he leaned forward. His arm extended the roll of Blood thistle turned in his fingers to offer the end to her. She eyed it for a moment before lifting her gaze to his face. He simply nodded, cueing her to lean forward and set it carefully just between her lips. She took in a deep breath, tugging the thick smoke into her throat and lungs. "He's a burden. He won't take care of you."

Slowly, she leaned back, holding the smoke in her mouth as she breathed through her nose. The thick trail of fog escaped her nostrils, lifting toward the ceiling before it aided to the dimness of the room. She coughed slightly, shaking her head, "He's done nothing to make me believe that."

The rogue lifted the drag to his lips once more, taking another small puff before scooting forward on his knees toward her. "Has he proved to care for you?" He exhaled, taking in a deep breath of the smoke before holding the joint to the side and leaning forward. His free hand caught her face, tilting it to his own before he set his lips against her's. Her mouth opened in instinct, allowing the smoke to move between them before she felt the invasion of his tongue. She closed her half-lidded eyes, leaning into the kiss and breathing deeply. Abe pressed forward, causing her to fall against the bed and bounce slightly.

Her head turned to the side, breaking the kiss as she gasped to clear her throat of the drug, but with the room filled thick with smoke it was futile. "Are you trying to take me from his side, Abeloc?" The rogue let out a low chuckle, his hand returning her gaze to him. He glanced to the side, setting the roll of thistle in a small bronze bowl before turning back to set his attention on her.

"For a priestess that uses the Light, I cannot say you are too innocent or pure of your own intentions with him or anyone else." His face lowered, nudging her head to the side as his lips worked across her jaw. She purred softly, enjoying the soft feeling of his skin against her's. It seemed stronger; his hands tracing the curve of her waist brought her back to arch and the soft purring to erupt in her throat. His fingers stopped at her hips, curling into the sheets to guide them from her chest. She lay still, keeping her back arched as if offering him the chance to see her.

"And what...are your intentions, Abe?" She opened her eyes to peer at him curiously, though a soft grin curled her lips upward. She knew his answer all too well, but it was never the same as hearing it. The way a man stated his claiming of her body was something that sent shivers up her spine. The man's eyes rose to meet her gaze, a dark smirk on his face as he adjusted to set himself between her hidden legs.

"I know what you want, Xalinea." He stated plainly, teasing her with his words as he moved one hand to cup the outer edge of her left breast. His thumb flicked over her hardening nub, rolling it in soft and barely-touched circles as his eyes held her stare. Her breath started to hasten, her chest rising with each deep inhale she made. The rogue arched a brow, his face slowly lowering as she watched his movements intently. His mouth open, thumb lifted to the side as his tongue set under the peak, tracing the outer edge as a grin held his face.

The priestess squirmed, her legs working against his sides as her knees pressed into him. She knew he would treat her...if she asked, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to admit to his need for her, even if that was a fight. The man closed his eyes, teeth bared to take hold of her nipple and bite just enough to draw a soft groan from her, pulling back to return his tongue to its circles. "Abe..."

He rolled his eyes up to her again, switching hands as his right came to her right breast to mold the mound with a firm grip. His left hand sank to roam across the sheets and her stomach, finding her covered sex before his fingers set around the edges. She closed her eyes, rocking her hips forward to press his hand against her. The man obliged, his middle finger stroking back and forth across the moistening sheet that hid her from view. His mouth shut around her breast, sucking hungrily as she writhed beneath him. Finally, she returned his touch, her hands coming to press on his head, tangling in the thick auburn hair on his head. The man grunted as she pushed down, an attempt to guide him lower.

"Say it..." She hesitated as his voice growled at her, a thrill running up her spine at his aggressive sound. She closed her eyes.

"Please?"

He moved down with her question, leaning between her legs as his mouth pressed to the mound of her sex. His tongue trailed across the sheets to stroke her with both his tongue and the linen of the blanket. She whined, hips jerking to work back against his mouth while his hands came to hold her thighs. He could feel the wetness through the sheets, the scent of her arousal only making his already uncomfortable leathers torturous. It'd been too long since a woman had made such a symphony for his attention, and for a moment he lifted to grin at her.

Her head turned to meet his gaze, and he appeared shocked for a moment, as if she was not who he'd expected. There was an awkward time of silence between them before the priestess sensed his confusion. "Abe?"

The man blinked, his head shaking as he brought his hand and attention to the ties of his trousers. She looked down eagerly, her own hand coming to the sheets at her waist and working them away to reveal herself fully to him. It stopped the rogue in the middle of his movement, causing his eyes to focus on what he knew was his for the moment. He scanned the entirety of her figure, admiring the fullness of her breasts, the dip of her waist and the arch of her hips. She was beautiful...and denied until this moment. His boots were kicked behind him, falling to the floor with a dull thud while he sloppily freed himself of his pants. The woman's eyes never left her target, set on her prize.

He was thick and ready, arcing upward just enough that he bounced while he shuffled forward. Her tongue escaped her mouth, trailing over her lips to moisten them. She would have offered her mouth to the man, though he moved to sit between her legs too quickly. She quieted herself, lifting onto her elbows to view the tanned man fully between her legs, contrasting harshly to the pale cream of her own skin. Abe's hand moved to hold the base of himself, the tip aimed toward her opening as he gave light taps to her wet sex. The priestess kept her eyes low, watching, waiting, expecting that push as he teased her further. "Abe...please..."

He grinned broadly, eyes watching the woman as he obliged her quiet request by rocking his hips forward to dip himself into her waiting folds. She opened her mouth in a silent 'o', staring with excitement lighting her eyes. The thistle had only fogged her mind, clouded her ability to say 'no', but that word wasn't the one she was searching for. Abeloc's hands came to her legs, lifting her thighs slightly to continue his push forward. "I want you." He stated, tearing her eyes from their coupling to his face. He'd given her what she wanted to hear.

A fierce thrust forward was given, hilting the man into her body and gaining a yelp in return. He paused for only a moment, leaning over the woman and lifting her legs so his hands could rest on her firm rear. The priestess fell back onto the bed, eyes rolling back at the mere feeling of his length filling her, coating him with her arousal as she settled in wait for those first movements. They came in slow drags, his body savoring the sensation of her walls surrounding him as he pistoned into her at a loving pace. Her hands came to grip his arms, straightening her back to give him a full view of her body. The image placed before him only made him drive harder into her, making her bounce back and forth across the bed.

He admired the way her body rocked, the flow her hips as she ground back against him caused him to sit up and release her to set his hands on her raised knees. He rammed into her, slamming himself into her cervix. She screamed, her back bowing and head thrown back. Her body jolted with each firm thrust he made into her, the bulbous head of his length keeping her spread during the pumping of his enlarged member into her tightened body. She jutted her hips against him, trying to quell the heat that filled her with each forward thrust he made. Her hands jerked above her head, scratching at the blankets and sheets in hopes of finding something to grasp. In a quick jerk, the man removed himself from her body, panting heavily as he stared down at her. She swallowed, quieting herself and trying to find her breath again.

He gave her a few brief moments to regain herself before he gripped her hips and turned her onto her knees. The priestess obeyed, turning to settled on her hands as she looked back over her shoulder with pleading eyes. The rogue guided himself back into her body, one hand reaching forward to twist her hair around his wrist and take a firm grip to pull her head back, the other holding her hips as he bucked into her firmly. She cried out again, digging her nails into the bed to brace herself from his fierce thrusts. The man stroked himself with the inside of her body, dragging himself across her and touching every sweet spot she had hidden deep within her. His fingers tightened around her hip, nails scratching the pale skin as she moaned beneath him. The priestess let her torso sink to the bed, his hand releasing her hair and mirror the first at her hips. "Xalinea..." He grunted, gritting his teeth as he felt his sack tighten, his girth swelling with his seed.

Her name rang in her ears, her eyes opening as she felt his bucks become jerky movements of hesitation. He let out a loud groan, burying himself inside her as his release was finally triggered. She felt the heat fill her body, drawing a cry of her own from her lips. A name was yelled, but it wasn't his. His ears pinned back as she called out her orgasm...and Aheon's name filled the room. The rogue continued to buck, draining himself before leaning over to collapse the both of them on the bed. Their heavy breathing filled the room, the scent of sex joining the blood thistle that lingered and kept the area dim with thick smoke.

Abeloc wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, turning onto his side and holding her back against his chest. She whimpered, her body wracked with sensitivity and trembling from the previous fucking. His lips found her ear, trailing over it in light kisses while her eyes fluttered as she settled. She smiled, relieved while the sensation of fatigue filled her again. She expected to sleep, turning slightly before his arm tightened to keep her back against him. Her head jerked around, "Abe?"

He lowered his face; teeth grazing across her shoulder before he pulled himself back, dragging the thick length from her body before slamming back within her depths. The squelching sound of her arousal spurting between them was enough to cause her to cringe, the sensitive walls of her sex still throbbing and tight from her orgasm. The rogue began to buck forward, relentless in his invasion of her body. He brought his hand from her waist to her thigh, curling it under to lift her leg. The priestess groaned, leaning back against him and turning her face away so he could not see her pained expression. Abeloc fucked her with abandon, jutting deep into her as he slammed into her cervix over and over again. She screamed finally, tossing her head from side to side as she fought to keep from speaking.

He wanted his name from her lips and she knew it. He grunted, hesitating for a long moment before lifting up onto his free elbow, looking around for a moment. Next to the bed he'd discarded his weapons before she woke. Twisting his torso, he released her leg and reached down to feel for the hilt of his dagger, lifting it and turning to grab her hair with his free hand. A swift movement and she felt the shortened strands fall across her neck, the others tossed behind him with the dull thud of his dagger. "It was annoying..." He whispered, regaining the harsh speed as he rutted into her. He was still swollen, filling her to the brim as the previous fill of his seed seeped between them.

She gripped the bed, tears filling the corners of her eyes as she felt as though her body was to be ripped apart by his firm entry. The loss of her hair rattled her slightly, though he kissed her neck and gently touched her form as a lover would. He slowed his pace before slowly dragging free of her body. The rogue reached down, taking hold of his wet length and bringing his hips back to press the tip of him against the second entrance of her lower body. Her eyes shot open and she turned to wiggle from him. "Abe. No."

He bit her shoulder, teeth breaking the skin and blood threatening to spill from the wound. He held himself with one hand, lifting her leg with the other until he could inch the tip within her tightened bud. She spread easily, her body relaxed from the thistle and her previous release. He brought his mouth from her shoulder, grinning as he shoved deeper in her body. The tearing sensation caused her to scream, her head thrown back against his shoulder as he reached to cover her mouth with his coated hand. She felt his fingers intrude between her lips, her tongue working across his digits which were covered with the mixture of their orgasms. She sucked firmly, trying to guide her attention to what was in her mouth rather than what was invading her.

The man regained a steady pace, slower but just as hard as her ass accommodated his girth. She was spread wide, his hips pistoning into her before he grunted, "Me...call for me..."

She shook her head, only to be given a fierce buck of his hips into her tightened opening. She screamed, the movement rewarding him with what he'd asked for. His name was hailed from her lips, yelled to echo in the room. His name was sweet upon her lips, his hips working feverishly to bury himself deep in her, the spurting release emptied into her tight body. He shuddered, letting out a deep groan as he continued his thrusts softly, pushing his release deep into her quivering body. Her vision was blurred, her breath coming in harsh gasps and soft whines in pain.

The world stood still, her eyes falling shut as the sound of her own heartbeat drifted her into sleep. The man lifted up, staying within her body for a moment longer before pulling free and releasing the woman. He turned, reaching for a discarded cloth to clean his cum-coated length off. He slumped on the bed, dropping the rag as his fingers combed through his hair.

It wasn't the priestess he was suddenly sick for, he had no need or desire to turn and hold her as he would any other lover. No. The red curls around her face, the smile she held that was just for him. The way their hands tangled so perfectly…

The rogue dropped his hands, looking upward in silence as he listened to the priestess behind him finally even her breathing and sleep. The thistle had run its course between them, fueling both of them to a need of comfort. He'd had his…but it wasn't what he sought.


End file.
